powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Rod Kraven
"It's Mine. My Own. My... Power." Rod Kraven (Also known as the Hellfire Ranger, later the Ranger of Many Colors) is the main antagonist of Power Rangers: Legacy and Power Rangers: Reunion, but later became a recurring villain in the following seasons after losing his powers before regaining them in a movie where he takes back his role as the main villian. A disgraced Red Ranger and the former leader of a previous team of Power Rangers that came before Jason mentored the current Ranger team. He was also responsible of killing his team after his position as a Ranger was revoked due to his inability to work well with others as well assaulting his mentor in a fit of rage. He later discovered the Dark Power Coin which corrupted him to the point that he believed his fellow rangers would take it for themselves. It was after he killed Jason's young ranger team, that he became known as the "Ranger Killer". He also controls the Demonzord, an ancient demonic like Zord. He later gains the White Gargoyle, Red Chimera, Black Cerberus and the Pale Ram Zords to form the Apocalypse Megazord. In addition, he could also combine it with the Demonzord to form the Hellfire Megazord. After Corrupting the morphin and stealing the Morphin Powers of all the Ranger teams, he later changed into a new Ranger and proclaimed himself "the Ranger of Many Colors". History TBA Personaility Even before Rod held the Powers of the Hellfire Ranger, Rod was an ambitious and determined, yet arrogant and power hungry young man. His dedication to being was zealous to the point of fanaticism as he treated his role as the Red Ranger very seriously that he never thought of life after being a Ranger. After fighting numerous battles as team, Rod became more and more ruthless in defeating his enemies even if they are already beaten, later developing an unhealthy lust for battle and fear of losing his position as a Red ranger, causing Rod to alienate himself from his team and later disregard their well being, endangering their lives in the process while staying focused on the mission. It only got worse when his mentor called him out on his increasing pride and ego that he felt that Rod's position as leader was in jeopardy because of his profound disregard for his team, leading Rod to lash out at him and nearly beat him to death. As a result, Rod's morpher and position as a Ranger was revoked and he was removed from the team. After his humiliating exile, Rod discovered the Dark Power Coin as he couldn't help but marvel at the power he felt within it. As Rod gazed at the coin almost as if he was addicted to it, his team later came to the scene to comfort him and part on good, but after seeing Rod's additive look on the coin, they asked what it was and were looking concerned on what it was doing to him. Despite their compassion, Rod reacted angrily and asked why they want him to hand it over after his mentor took his morpher. In a fit of blind rage, Rod accuses them of wanting to take the coin for themselves and went insane and later killed his team. After his mentor took his Red Ranger powers and exiled him, Rod became a bitter and megalomaniac individual with a massive god complex and an insatiable hunger for power. It was from there that he finally released the Dark Power coin's essence and became the Hellfire Ranger. After killing a new generation of Rangers trained by Jason, Rod developed a strong obsession with him and would taunt him every chance he gets. Trivia *Rod was the first Evil Ranger to serve as the Main antagonist. *He was also the first Evil Ranger never to reform, even after he lost powers. He would then later regained them in a movie where he has one final showdown with Jason and the original team (minus Trini, who was dead prior to Legacy). This also makes him one of the longest running villains in the series. *He was also the first villain to destroy not one, but three generations of Ranger teams (his team, Jason's team of rangers and the Megaforce Rangers), something of which no villain was ever able to accomplish. *He later became Jason's archenemy after killing his Rangers. *He was also the first Evil Red Ranger. *His fixation on his Power Coin is similar to Gollum's fixation on the One Ring, Larfleeze's dependence o the Orange Lantern power battery and Eddie Brock's craving of the Venom symbiote. *Even without the powers of the Hellfire Ranger, Rod was still determined and at times formidable enough to match a Ranger in single combat. *He is about 23 years old. *He was also one of the few Rangers to wear civilian clothes that doesn't match his Ranger color, making it easier for him to blend into the crowed with no one suspecting him to be one. *His antagonism to Jason is similar to the antagonistic relationship between Albert Wesker and Chris Redfield from Resident Evil. * The White Gargoyle, Red Chimera, Black Cerberus and the Pale Ram Zords are a reference to the four horsemen of the apocalypse. Category:Evil Rangers Category:Villains Category:PR Villains